darkoakfandomcom-20200214-history
Slate Morrison
Detective Slate Morrison has always viewed the world from the other side of the fence. Since he was a child, he harbored a darkness within him that only his father seemed to understand. It was only after the 'Shift' that he would at last be able to define what lurked within the grey of his soulless body, the reason why he had always been compelled to punish the wicked with a biblical vehemence. Special Note Slate wears a magical platinum ring (on his right hand) which he never removes, a charm created by the Order of Ulrich, a talisman that blinds Angels to his Nephilim heritage (Received in the story 'Solemn Blood'). (There may, however, be very special circumstances where certain Angels of specific heritage may see through the veil created by the ring) To receive the power of the ring, Slate had to take a blood oath stating that he cannot take the life of any Angel until the end of his days. Abilities The union of fallen spirit and flesh, Nephilim are far stronger than Men and it is said that they rivaled the Grigori Angels that gave rise to them, angels which were among the most powerful of their kind. Fathered by Angel (The Grigori or Watchers that fell) and birthed by Woman, they are soulless beings, both vessel and divinity entwined, born with one purpose and one purpose alone — to lead Men and smite down all who oppose the will of the heavens. They are thus very durable and heal quickly, being able to survive mortal wounds. A Nephilim can hear the breath of God a thousand leagues away and see across the lands. Eternally bound to their Grigori fathers, the Nephilim partially exists in the prison that contains them — a vast plane of endless sand and greyness. It forever haunts their dreams, and when they sleep they will inevitably at some point stand upon it and perhaps even at certain times locate one of the great Grigori themselves. It is this, barren wasteland that will eventually harbor their soulless essence, for should they die by means of violence or the taking of their own life, it is their after-life. A Nephilim can see great distances. He can magnify objects which are up to twenty five kilometers away, barring obstacles. He can also see clearly in the dark, his vision attuned to low light conditions not unlike a nocturnal animal. They can project their hearing and listen in on conversations occurring up to twenty five kilometers or possibly even further. If they can see their target they can hear it. The Nephilim can heal any damage at about ten times the normal Human rate, so it is not instantaneous. Too much blood loss and they will fall into a coma, and limbs take several months to regrow. Even they will die if they sustain too much damage, so a Nephilim is not indestructible. : As Slate goes along, the powers of the Grigori are ever-presenting themselves as he further taps into his heritage. : The Mark of Gadreel - As a direct descendant of Gadreel, Slate bears his mark. The tattoo on his chest represents his strength and prowess. The Nephilim are extremely strong, ten times that of a man, but as the direct descendant of Gadreel, Slate's speed and strength surpass even that of his own kind. A powerfully built man, his strength is combination of muscularity and the supernatural. It is difficult to actually say, how strong Slate may be, as his strength may rival Gadreel himself, but he can confidently lift a truck over his head and flip a bus if required. : The Sign of Penemue (Approx. June 1st, 2014) - This Grigori sinned and instructed Man of writing. Slate has the ability to decipher languages both modern and ancient. It is a power that is triggered when required, specifically when he is reading a text or hearing a language he would otherwise be unfamiliar with, but without that stimulation he cannot simply speak any language he chooses. The Nephilim are very much in tune with the 'essences' of those around them. Slate could be considered a sensitive, but in reality the visions he receives are cryptic at best. He can, however, see the 'light' of angels and the 'darkness' of demons rather clearly, unless they are making an effort to disguise themselves from others of their own kind or with similar abilities. "The blood of the Nephilim, indiscernible from their mortal mother's until they chose to embrace the angelic essence within them. The choice was there's to choose to live as Men, to grow old and die as God intended, or to embrace the immortality of their ancient bloodline and stand out as the leaders they were created to be. The path of immortality would always remain but once taken would remain fixed for all time until violence ended their existence on Earth. So sweet then would the crimson elixir of life turn, like the finest of wines to those who craved such tastes. The blood of Nephilim, could alleviate one of wantonness; steal away a heavy heart and even turn back time a few years for those who desired more." : The mysterious eighth order of angels, the gentle Grigori were created by God to be Earthly shepherds of the first humans. The Grigori were both physically and spiritually gigantic. They served early humanity as vast reservoirs of information concerning the finer points of civilization, and their selflessness was beyond compare. They were also called the Watchers, as it was their job to observe humanity, lending a helping hand when necessary but not interfering in the course of human development. : In the Book Of Enoch, it describes that God had sent a legion of angels to earth in order to watch over and assist man during the beginning of civilization. These angels taught man sciences which were forbidden by God such as the magic in herbs, reading the stars, divination and sorcery. : Enoch goes on to say: "...but they chose husbands and wives from among the humans and led greatly debauched lives, neglecting their heavenly duties..." : This angered God greatly and he banished the "fallen". : Sadly these angels were not suited to this job and instead of playing a positive role they began to teach man sciences that God had deemed to be forbidden. : These subjects included astrology, divination, herb craft and magic. : To compound this, they also began to lust after some of the women they were supposed to be guiding. In order to cohabitate with these women they even assumed physical forms. Although the church might argue that angels have no gender and therefore are unable to procreate anyway, the following excerpt from Genesis 6:4, points out that "the sons of God went to the daughters of men and had children by them". The resulting half-breeds were named as the Nephilim. : This kind of bad angelic behavior could not be tolerated and as a result the Grigori were taken from their posts and imprisoned in a layer of heaven. Although they appealed to Enoch to speak on their behalf to God, they remained bound for 70 generations. As for the Nephilim, it has been suggested that one of the main reasons for the great flood, was not only to punish man, but to cleanse the earth of the half-bred creatures created from the union of fallen spirit and flesh. To further define his angelic abilities, the Nephilim are very much in tune with the 'essences' of those around them. Slate could be considered a sensitive, but in reality the visions he receives are cryptic at best. He can, however, see the 'light' of angels and the 'darkness' of demons rather clearly, unless they are making an effort to disguise themselves from others of their own kind or with similar abilities. Skills Boxing As a cop, Slate is a fair shot, but he excels more at fighting. Being a trained boxer, he is able to mix it up with the best of them and these skills combined with his heightened strength and speed make him deadly. Mechanically Inclined Slate is able to strip down and build up an engine single handed (he can even lift the entire engine if necessary) and he's extremely talented with electronic devices. He is always inventing new gadgets in his extensive work shop. Computer Programming / Hacking Slate also knows his way around a computer and can program in such languages as java and ajax. He is extremely savvy with databases and is exceptional when it comes to infiltrating sites to gain information. His hacking skills, however, while masterly require him to be on his own specialized system to do any serious infiltration. Musician He is able to sing, read music and play the guitar. He prefers acoustic and possesses smoky blues style voice with an impressive range. Biological Profile Appearance Slate commonly wears his grey-blue coloured trench-coat and beneath is usually a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He stands 6'2" and weighs approximately 225 lbs; a large man with the bulky rolling shoulders of a boxer and strong hands. His face, however, doesn't betray a single scar and almost appears angelic, enhanced even more by vibrant, alluring violet coloured eyes. His coal black hair is often hanging over his face and Slate usually has a few days growth of a beard. On the right side of his chest, he has a brand - a circular shape with a cross through it which he has learned is some ancient symbol representing Jupiter. The brand appeared after the shift, and he feels that it is not a coincidence that he also has the Roman symbol for Jupiter tattooed on the left side of his chest. Personal Belongings His firearm (M9 Beretta 9mm Pistol (nickel plated)), a silver bladed gurkha knife, swiss arm knife, smart phone, lock picks and a compact electrical kit allowing him to meddle with alarm systems if need be. Talisman of Angelic Blinding He also wears a very special platinum ring which he never removes, a charm created by the Order of Ulrich, a talisman that blinds Angels to his Nephilim heritage (Received in the story 'Solemn Blood'). Vehicles Slate is known for his old classic blue coloured 1983 Cordoba. A suped-up car, he uses most of the time. He also has a black Lexus LX 570, which he tells people he bought using the inheritance money of the same Uncle that left him his Firehouse/Garage residence. Retractable Whip Almost a year in the making. Slate has developed a titanium (non-magnetic) whip able to be compacted into a heavy rod no larger than a flashlight. The mechanical whip has a range of twenty feet, tapering to a fine point at it's full length. This point has three retractable barbs as well, which when activated will grapple anything the point penetrates. The whip moves like a tentacle, and it's retraction has the strength to pull up to three hundred pounds. The device itself, whether retracted or not can deliver a powerful shock, not unlike a cattle prod or tazer. The charge can be adjusted to deliver enough amperes to kill a normal person. Once discharged, the battery requires at least ten minutes to charge up again and after four uses the battery is dead and must be charged via a special charger developed by, Slate. Personality Slate is often curt, he calls it like he sees it, never thinking twice to speak his mind. He's not one for change and can be rather obsessive in maintaining something when he's got it just the way he likes it. He's not really much one for company, preferring to be alone in a bar full of strangers as opposed being surrounded by friends, which is why he usually likes to work alone without the liability of a partner. Likes • Playing his guitar {C}• Writing music {C}• Coffee {C}• Stalking and killing criminals {C}• Smoky bars {C}• Bourbon, straight up Dislikes • Criminals {C}• Hospitals and doctors {C}• Change {C}• Being ordered around Strengths • Despite his gruff exterior, Slate truly is a perceptive and understanding person {C}• Practical {C}• A quick study Weaknesses • Set in his ways {C}• Doesn't know when to back down from a fight • Unnatural urges to inflict pain on the guilty • Sometimes he feels everyone else (Humans) are beneath him, which he realizes is irrational but finds it difficult to do anything about. History Slate grew up in a traditional Irish American household. He was the classic stereo-type; catholic, father and uncles were cops, unfortunately he was anything but typical. His quiet brooding nature existed since he could walk and the family learned very early that Slate was prone to violent behaviour. They protected, however, like all good families would. They did their best to nurture his 'good' qualities and in time molded him into a person able to blend into society. He has no siblings and of his immediate family, only his mother, Heather, survived and still resides in New Jersey. His father, Colman Morrison was killed in a Boston Riot in 2006. Descended from a long line of cops, it seems that as far back as the twelfth century, his family held positions in law enforcement, and unknown to him, they have always been watchman, or more appropriately 'watchers'. The blood that courses through his veins is Angelic, but more specifically Nephilim, a being fathered by Grigori and birthed by a Woman, a blood line that has coursed through his family since the beginning of time, lying dormant until the great shift awoke it. In Hebrew lore the Nephilim stood for giants of primeval times; also as fallen angels, or their offspring, the sons of God who cohabited with the daughters of Men - Genesis 6. His Angelic ancestor is specifically, Gadreel. The Watchers are the sons of God sent from heaven to instruct the children of men and of the eleven of them, Gadreel introduced the weapons of war to mortals. In the beginning, Slate cared little of his origins, seeking only to quell the craving within him to kill those who break the law and a make a mockery of the order that he tries everyday to uphold. In his opinion, the chaos caused by the change of 2012 was a blessing, as it has allowed him more freedom than ever to carry out his sinister and righteous murders. Over the course of his journey into the world of Angels, Slate was taken under wing by Divinity and befriended by Aarick Westminster who offered him a talisman to render him invisible to the eyes of Angels that would seek him out to exact God's wrath upon his kind. The Nephilim were ordered to be destroyed and only a few remained hidden in the world of Men, awaiting the Shift that would awaken their ancient blood. The Jersey City Police Department consists of four precincts, referred to as Districts: North, East, South and West. It has approximately 875 sworn officers. Slate works the East District and is part of the Homicide Division. Residence He resides in Jersey City. Specifically in an remodeled station that was once a fire hall, at the end of Kellogg Street on the Passaic. Time Line September 13th, 2013 — The New Jersey Devil — Introductory post. November 9th, 2013 — The Eye of the Beholder — Slate's first meeting with Aislin Burke .~fin~ November 17th, 2013 — Beating The Competition — Slate visits the Valance Casino looking for the Vampire connected with an influx of second generation blood suckers entering New York.[http://www.twenty-thirteen.com/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=83 Veronica Huntley], Darryl Valance, Stacy Kingman ~fin~ November 22nd, 2013 — Echoes of the Past — Slate rescues the Angel, Sophiel and meet Adeline Reese for the first time.~fin~ Christmas, 2013 — Christmystery — Slate meets up with Aislin Burke (Jingles) with the magical snow globe world.~fin~ January 5th, 2014 — In The Glass House — Thinking about a girl in the botanical garden, with a couple of Angels looking over his shoulder. Sophiel Nicham, Ophelia Maddox ~stalled~ '' January 7th, 2014 — A Frame of Three Pillars — The Hilary Institute frames the HLNA in an attack against the Grace Foundation in Central Park. Adeline and Aislin are almost killed and the attack is countered by the efforts of a united group of 'shifters' and the untimely arrival of Doctor ''Vanguard. Aislin, Adeline, Travis Walker, Joseph Red Cloud, Vacily Rezanov, Eric Macnamara ~fin~ January 14th, 2014 — The Old Neighborhood — A meeting with an old friend at Kowalski's café. Jacinda Carmichael ~fin~ February 19th, 2014 — World on Fire - Dragon Siege of NY — A meeting... a reconciliation... a dragon.[http://asersmia.com/twenty-thirteen/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=234 Aislin Burke]'' ~fin~ '' February 19th - 20th, 2014 — The Shadow of Killer — Hunting down a serial killer Aislin Burke.~fin~ '' June 1st, 2014 — Midnight Vigil — Slate seeks out the former head of OHAD to learn if he can find away to reach a peaceful resolution with some of the Angels attempting to kill him for what he is. contnued to 'Solemn Blood' ''~fin~ '' June 1st to the 3rd, 2014 — Solemn Blood — Slate is aided by Overseer Aarick Westminster of the Order of Ulrich in his quest to find peace with the Angels carrying out God's order to extinguish his kind.~fin~'' June 3rd, 2014 — Slate receives a magical platinum ring, a talisman that makes his race as Nephilim invisible to Angels thus protecting them from their wrath. Unfortunately, he also had to take a blood oath not to harm any Angel in order to receive the protection. July 16th, 2014 — Festival of Omenwich Square — Slate and Aislin are investigating a murder case in Jersey city by following up a lead on two suspects that takes them to a Festival at Omenwich Square. October 3rd, 2014 — Open House — Slate visits the Open House offered by the Order of Ulrich.~continued to Recruitment of a Gray~ October 3rd, 2014 — Recruitment of a Gray — Slate and Aarick have a private meeting in the halls of Ulrich. October 6th, 2014 — Serial for Supper? — Supper with Uncle Ezra and confessions of two serial killers. November 4th, 2014, 2:00 AM — Time to Tally Up with the Maker — Slate and Aislin are tracing, Cat Rochester on behalf of Vacily Rezanov. After some surveillance, via, Slate's far sight and clairaudience, making him virtually undetectable by those not gifted to sense such things, they have tracked her to a library in Chinatown, Manhattan. Co-stars Ezra Waterstein.jpg|Ezra Waterstein Category:Characters